vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: A Welcome Home VHS 1995
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assemby, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "A Welcome Home" Segments * Barney Says Songs * Little Red Caboose * Johnny Works with One Hammer * B-I-N-G-O * My Family's Just Right for Me * Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? * Four Little Chickadees * Someone to Love You Forever * That's a Home to Me * I Love You Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mitch Lobrovich * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Kenneth: Nathan Regan ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Lighting Designer: Steven Brill * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: James Johnson, David Smith * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Light Board Operator: Todd Davis * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmello Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natale Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush * Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Joel Zoch * Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith, Ethel Wadsworth * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Bradford Coleman, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teachers: Sandra Gilpin, Sheila Gregg * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to Samuel Farm - Mesquite, Texas • City of Dallas Park and Recreation Department * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • A Welcome Home * Copyright 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Closing Previews * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live: In New York City Category:Barney Home Video Category:1995 Category:VHS